


Mythology Was Bullshit Anyway

by stardustcoral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALSO note this is a "phil and techno were war buddies" type deal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Death Wish, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Death, Regret, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), depends on if my brain will let me juggle two WIPS, except tommy and techno, historically the answer is no, lmfao everyone fucking dies in this, mans having a long chat after everyone fucking dies, may actually add on to this, me watching the stream: so anyways i starting blasting, no beta we die like wilbur getting fucking stabbed by philza, so no sbi family dynamic Sadge, was gonna title this something different but i was too slow F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcoral/pseuds/stardustcoral
Summary: { SPOILERS FOR JANUARY 5th STREAM }《 Ash and debris rained down from above, smoke covering the sky. The air was silent, still, aside from the distant crackle of fire eating away at the forests that surrounded the massive crater that once was known as L'Manberg, jagged stone sharp. The wind whistled, coldly brushing against his ski.The silence was overwhelmingly loud and suffocating, and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. There were no bodies strewn about – only bloodstains indicated that there once were people present.Technoblade stood above the ruined hole that was L'Manberg, the rest of the SMP collapsed behind him, and curled at his feet, was TommyInnit. 》~~~~~~My take on the 'Doomsday' stream, written before it actually happened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: SleepyBois Fics





	Mythology Was Bullshit Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my actual fic (you should read it :eyes: jk jk...unless?) but i instead spedwrote this. the family dynamic shattered before my eyes so i wrote this in rage. what the fuck, canon
> 
> (please note this has themes of grief and suicide so stay safe ♡)

Ash and debris rained down from above, smoke covering the sky. The air was silent, still, aside from the distant crackle of fire eating away at the forests that surrounded the massive crater that once was known as L'Manberg, jagged stone sharp. The wind whistled, coldly brushing against his ski.

The silence was overwhelmingly loud and suffocating, and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. There were no bodies strewn about – only bloodstains indicated that there once were people present.

Technoblade stood above the ruined hole that was L'Manberg, the rest of the SMP collapsed behind him, and curled at his feet, was TommyInnit.

_"You,"_ Technoblade snarled, lips curling. His blood boiled in his skin, red tinting his vison as he locked eyes with the boy who had thrown aside his trust like it was _nothing_." _You_ did this!" 

Tommy's dazed eyes flew open as he shrunk in on himself, but he made no move to run as Technoblade unsheathed his sword, shrill noise of sharpened metal painfully loud. "If you hadn't switched sides  _ none  _ of this would have happened!" 

Techno's sword was leveled over Tommy's heart, gleaming netherite shining in the dusty air as he poised to plunge his sword deep into the tratiors heart. He wanted too, so badly, but the fear in Tommy's eyes made him hesitate despite the screaming in his mind.

_ The Orphan Obliterator,  _ Tommy thought hysterically.  _ How fitting.  _

"I know," Tommy sighed, letting his head fall to the ground, headache flaring up. " _ Fuck,"  _ he breathed into the air, fighting back a cry of pain.

"Believe me, I know," Tommy said. Gravel and rocks stabbed into his scalp, dirt digging into open wounds kn his neck, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"What is  _ wrong  _ with you?!" Techno shouted, fingers tightening around his sword, eyes glinting dangerously. "What made you think siding with the  _ government  _ was a good idea?!" 

Tommy wished he had an answer that made that made logical sense. Technoblade had told him time and time again not to trust governments. He only had himself to blame for his situation. Just like everything that had to him before this. It was was all his fault.

"I just wanted my friends…" Tommy admitted. His brain suplied him images of hs friends laying lifeless on the floor, and he couldn't be bothered to suppress them. 

"Did you learn NOTHING? YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY BECAUSE THEY'RE ALWAYS GOING TO  _ BETRAY  _ AND  _ USE  _ YOU!" Techbo  _ screamed,  _ voice tearing into the silence with reckless abandon. His own voice was loud, far too loud, and his head was spinning with the force it took to shout. He dragged in a heavy, forceful breath. His grip on his sword was painfully tight. The voices were so loud.

"I KNOW!" Tommy fired back, just as loud. A rough cough was forced out of him, but Techno didn't wait for him to catch his breath, voices screaming  _ so loudly make them stop. _

"You  _ used  _ me," Techno stated slowly. "Back in Pogtopia, and then, when I  _ sheltered  _ you, gave you my shit so you could get your fucking  _ discs  _ back you  _ betrayed me!" _ He was shouting by the end of it, breathing heavily, and he wanted to stab down so badly, see the blood well up in his chest-

"I did," Tommy agreed lowly. He wasn't an idiot. He had seen the consequences of his  _ stupid  _ actions clear as day, everyone he had ever loved droping slowly, one, by one. He always was stubborn. Maybe if he knew it would get all his loved ones killed, he would have listened for once in his life.

"You don't need to remind me of the horrible, horrible things I've done, Techno," Tommy informed him, just in case he forgot he had a guitly consciousness amongst his selfishness and stupidity. "I know."

"You all  _ betrayed  _ me," Technoblade whispered. His voice was raspy and grating on his ears, and a shudder ran up his spine against his will as the sound of his voice being so  _ raw.  _ Techno had heastintly chosen to trust Dream, and look where that got him.

"You killed Tubbo," Tommy argued. His response had no real heat to it.

"And Tubbo is the reason- Tubbo is the reason that Phil's— the reason that Phil's  _ dead. _ " Techno's heart spasmed, blood freezing. "Oh my god, Phil's dead."

Techno couldn't move, couldn't think, Phil, his closest friend, his only friend, the only one he could trust, was dead and gone and he was  _ alone- _

"You can kill me, if you want," Tommy offered cheerfully, after the silence became too much. Techno was breathing quite heavily, he noticed.

"Phil's…"

"I'm the- I'm the only thing left of L'Manberg. The only thing left of the thing that killed- that killed Phil," Tommy continued awkwardly, the lack of response worrying 

"I…." Something in Tommy's words registered, and Technoblade ripped his eyes from where they had been fixed on the ground to stare at him. "You did this." It wasn't a question.

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but closed it almost immediately. Memories from not even 24 hours ago filled his mind, him chosing to side with  _ L'Manberg  _ and Techno joining Dream in the chaos. Memories of his exile, hiding things, running away, sneaking into L'Manberg - Dream wouldn't have done this if he hadn't misbehaved. 

"....yeah. Suppose I did."

_ "You're the reason Phil's dead!" _ Techno shouted, hand trembling around the wrapped handle of his sword. Why was he shaking? 

"I  _ know,"  _ Tommy sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks, cutting trails through the dirt and ash and  _ blood  _ coating every inch of his skin. 

_ "Why,"  _ Techno asked brokenly. His legs trembled, before his knees gave out beneath him, sword clattering loudly against the the stone as he collapsed to the floors Rocks dug into his knees and shins, but Techno could only stare at his shaking and blood covered hands, numb.

"Kill me, Techno. I know you want you," Tommy demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I- you-" 

"You're the one who told me that if I wanted to be a hero, then I would have to  _ die  _ like one," Tommy's voice was flat, monotone, but it kept breaking and it sounded _ painful _ , and Techno was hit with the realization, even in the middle of a breakdown because Phil was  _ gone,  _ that this was a  _ child. _

"I...I did." Technoblade didn't try to deny it. He had said that in November, and he had said it not even an hour ago, and he prayed to all the gods he didn't believe in that he didn't have to say it a third time.

_ "You  _ were the one who told me that And, well. Look at me now. Not much of a hero, innit?" Tommy laughed, a short, bitter thing. There wasn't really anything funny about the situation, but Tommy would be damned if he didn't go out with a laugh. Surely it would be out of character if he didn't, right?

Technoblade gave no response, staring at his hands as he shook, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. He was in the middle of grieving, still in shock at the loss of his friend.

(So was Tommy. All his friends were gone and Phil had been his  _ dad. _

…..Technoblade was always the favorite anyway)

_ "Please,  _ Techno," Tommy begged, sobs crawling up his throat. "I don't have anything left to live for. I didn't in exile," and god how wishes he hadn't landed in water when he jumped, "and I certainly don't fucking now."

Technoblade stared at his hands blankly, Tommy's words filling the silence but not registering in his mind. How many people had Technoblade killed that? 20? How many did he take away the last lives of, how many had been blown into bits, how many had all three sucked out of them by the withers he sent flying overhead?

"...If you can't do it right now, that's fine," Tommy said, exhausted. He was so, so,  _ so  _ tired. His head slammed, his body ached and burned and he could feel where withers had eaten away at his skin, leaving a burning and throbbjnh blackened  _ nothing  _ behind. "You can go stab some shit and then do it. I'm not going anywhere."

_ "Phil,"  _ Techno whined, a sob tearing out of his throat, a hand clamped over his mouth because he wasn't a  _ child  _ but his heart hurt and he wanted Phil but Phil was  _ gone.  _ He wasn't coming back, he never would, there would be no more having Phil visit his home or running into each other on their travels by accident, no exchanging stories around a campfire, no more getting his hair braided as Phil softly sung him to sleep, no more listening to Phil chirp and coo as he preened his wings, he wouldn't be able to see his gentle smile or hear his laugh again oh god he was  _ dead- _

"....Techno?" Tommy's voice cut through the white noise, scratchy and small and concerned why was he concerned Technoblade had tried to  _ kill  _ him. 

"Why did it have to be Phil? Why did–  _ why."  _ Techno's entire body shook with barely repressed sobs. Phil had been a good person, Phil had  _ always _ been a better person than him, even back in their heyday, when war and blood had been all either of them had known, Phil had been better than him. Merciless on the battlefield, but not outside of it, always kind to others but taking no shit and he was gone. 

"I– I tried to be a good person," Techno said, unsure of who he was talking to. "Is this what I get? For trying to- to stop being a  _ monster?" _

"No. It's not your fault," Tommy insisted. Technoblade had hurt him, sure (he had spent so many nights, even  _ before _ his exile, wondering if maybe he  _ should  _ die), but at the end of the day, he had been Phil's best friend. Techno would live to tell Phil's tale, and he shouldn't have to regret something he didn't even do.

"But-" Techno tried to interpret, voice so, so hurt and  _ scared  _ that it made Tommy's heart jump because Technoblade was supposed to be strong. 

"Shut the fuck up," Tommy told him tiredly.

Techno made a small, confused noise, and Tommy took that as a sign to start talking. 

"Phil is– he  _ was  _ a  _ good  _ person," Tommy started, choking down a sob. "He died because he was a good person."

"He- he helped me destroy everything though, and that wasn't– that wasn't moral, was it?" Techno asked shakily. He wasn't a saint (far, far from it), but he  _ knew  _ that blowing an entire  _ country  _ down to  _ bedrock _ was a horrible thing to.

"Yeah, he did." Tommy desperately, desperately didn't want that to be true, but he couldn't change the facts if he tried. "But, in the end, he protected the people. He tried to save….he tried to save fucking  _ Tubbo."  _ Tommy snorted bitterly. "That.. that was good."

"He….he didn't deserve this. He was my only friend and now he's- he's  _ gone…"  _ Techno's eyes pooled with tears. Why did he think joining this place was worth his time? "L'Manberg did this. The  _ government  _ did this," Techno proclaimed shakily. It was hard to breathe.

"Well…" Tommy trailed off, tone indicating that there was somehow more to say and Techno's anger spiked, mind latching onto the one familiar thing he had.

"What?" he snapped, triumphant for all of fjve seconds before he deflated _ ,  _ because Phil wasn't there to mediate when things went wrong. 

"I always fought for L'Manberg, y'know?" Tommy spoke up eventually, voice casual and shaky. "From starting the nation, the revolution, the  _ original  _ exile and Pogtopia– it was always me and…" Tommy's eyes darkened. "Me and Will. We fought for the nation."

Technoblade knew that. He  _ knew  _ that, what did it have to do with  _ anything,  _ why did it matter when Phil was  _ dead. _

"Wilbur's dead now. His unfinished symphony, he said. Forever unfinished." Tommy sounded far too casual, like he was just talking about the weather. It didn't make sense. Techno had never seen him the way he was before, so broken and uncaring about everything he had been through, and he was a kid, he was supposed to be having a reaction so why was he so  _ okay. _

"....his symphony's completely gone now," Techno said after a pregnant pause, trying for something lighthearted. Tommy's lips twitched into a small smile, a sight that relived Techno through his bones. The loud, passionate, spitfire kid's was still there. He wasn't gone yet.

"Not quite. I'm still here, aren't I?" Tommy asked.

Techno frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Something told Technk he wouldn't like the answer, memory creeping in the back of his mind. 

"I sacrificed  _ everything  _ for L'Manberg," Tommy said. Tears streamed down his face, and he was so cold and in pain and in pain and everything  _ hurt- _

"Two of my lives, all of my friendships– my whole  _ goddamn  _ family," Tommy spat, anger fizzingly out almost immediately because he was so  _ tired.  _ What was there worth to be angry at? Everything was gone. "This nation took my spirit and my soul. It's only fair it finally takes my flesh and bones, innit?"

Technoblade froze, heart stopping, the implications behind the words not lost him as he processed the information. Tommy's requesgs from earlier crawled to surface of his memory, filing him in and  _ oh god. _

"Tommy, I-" Technoblade's throat was tight and constricted around cries that desperately fought to break free. He couldn't do this. Phil was gone and his son was suicidal and it was all his fault, if he hadn't gone for  _ violence,  _ there was a reason he went into retirement in the first place. 

"You don't have to bury me," Tommy added, voice choked. He looked so, so small and afriad, curled on the floor in Wilbur's coat and Techno wanted to scream until his voice broke. "And I know you're not merciful, but  _ please  _ Techno. Could you just...do this one last thing for me?"

"Tommy, I can't– I can't…"

"Techno, I know you want to. I betrayed you, I- I  _ used  _ you. I betrayed and used everyone I've met, Techno, I don't deserve to live and I don't have anything left to live for," Tommy insited, eyes blazing.

_ "Tommy-" _

"Please, Techno. I just want to stop hurting," Tommy pleaded, and Technoblade choked on a sob.

Tommy's eyes were dull, and lifeless. He was polietly asking Techno to kill him. Oh god, _ Phil's son wanted to die by his hands.  _

_"Tommy,"_ Techno emphasized, words failing him. He had so much he wanted to say but he couldn't find the damned words to say it. "I can't- I'm not gonna kill you."

Tommy looked so  _ confused.  _ He thought Techno was going to kill him. "Why?" he asked, like wanting to die was something completely normal.

"You- I trusted you, I, I  _ cared  _ about you. And…"

"And what?"

"You're the only thing I have left of Phil," Techno said.

"...oh."

"Phil- Phil's  _ gone,  _ and- the least I can do for him is take care of his son. I owe him that much. I…" 

"It's okay, Techno," Tommy assured, eyes full of tears. Blood was still dripping out of a cut on his cheek, red staining the stone below him. "I always knew he liked you better than me and Wilby."

Techno's heart  _ shattered. _

"He shouldn't have," Techno's voice trembled.

"Well, he did," Tommy said, and that was that.

The silence was resounding, neither of them sure of what to say. Thejr throats burned from the smoke that hung in the air, injuries open and untreated. It wouldn't be absurd to say they were still in shock, explosions and fire and withers such a short time ago, loved ones and friends screaming as blades pierced them and TNT knocked them to the ground. 

"Techno, I'm really sorry," Tommy piped up, more earnest and sincere then Techno had ever heard him, laid on the edge of a land that had turned into nothing. 

"For what?" 

"Switching sides," Tommy elaborated. "Phil would probably be alive if I hadn't done that."

"What?" Techno sat up, staring at him. Firelight flickered behind him. "No, Tommy, you– you're a  _ kid.  _ You couldn't have possibly predicted this."

"Doesn't change the fact that you wouldn't have done the destruction if I hadn't done it," Tommy retorted, shoving his arms underneath himself and pushing himself up into a sitting position, palms scratching against stone. His head swam and his arms shook at the effort, but being eye level was much better. It let him look Techno in the eyes.

"Tommy,  _ I'm  _ sorry," Techno said, and Tommy froze, eyes widening, because  _ what _ . "You're just a kid, and you‐ you've been through  _ so much.  _ I shouldn't have added on to that."

"I…." Tommy's words abandoned him. Technoblade had apologized to him. Technoblade  _ never  _ apologized. Had he really felt the need to apologize for- for  _ this? _

Technoblade reached forward, and slowly brought forward Tommy into his arms, carefully cradling his broken body against his chest. Tommy buried his face into Techno's shoulder immediately, hands cleching tightly at the back of his shirt. Techno pressed his face into Tommy's hair, shuddering. Phil was gone. He was gone and dead and he had left behind a 16 year old child broken by war in his care and he didn't know the first thing about comforting  _ anymore. _

".....why am I always hurting, Tech?" Tommy mumbled into his shirt, small and childlike.

Technk sighed slowly, breath brushing aside Tommy's bangs.. "I don't know, Toms…" 

The nickname slipped out of Techno completely against his will, but with the way Tommy relaxed in his hold, clinging to the only confort he had received in  _ months  _ (not even from his own father, and Phil could never right that wrong-) he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Are you gonna leave me too? I already lost L'Manberg, and Tubbo, and Wilby and…..and  _ Dad. _ I'm used to it. So it's okay if you. Promise."

"No, no." Technoblade's arms tightened around him, holding him closer, because Tommy had lost so much, sacrificed everything he had and gotten nothing in return. "No, kiddo, I'm not leaving you," he promised softly.

"Oh. Okay."

Tommy tightened his grip, crying quiet yet still very much there, and Techno wished he knew how to comfort people.

"I don't have anywhere to go home to, Tech," Tommy said quietly. The ajr around them was still. "This was all I had."

"I know. But...we'll make a new home, together. Yeah?" Techno said. He pointedly chose to not look at the massive crater they were next to, or the smoke in the air or the fires in the distance 

"That sounds nice," Tommy hummed. He was completely limp against Techno, and Techno couldn't say he was suprised 

"We can have….we can have a bee farm," Techno told him.

Tommy shifted in Techno's hold. "Hm?"

"When we make our home," he said, because there was no way - no matter the fact that Tommy had used and betrayed him when Techno  _ trusted him  _ \- that he could leave him here. Techno had failed Phil by letting him die and it  _ hurt  _ and his eyes burned with grief but he would make this right. He would take care of his best friend's son, even if he had to burn the entire world to dk.

"We can raise animals together, too - remember the hound army?" Techno asked.

Tommy nodded into his shoulder. 

"We could do that again, if you wanted." Techno gently traced circles on the nape of Tommy's neck, his other hand splayed firmly between his shoulder blades.

"Can we have a bench to look at the sunset?" Tommy asked hoarsly. Tubbo was gone and it would never be the same but that was the beauty of the fucking bench. A different person sat next to him the last two times he was on it. It was a place to heal. To move on.

"Yeah," Techno murmured. He'd never been this soft to anyone beside Phil before. "Yeah, kid, we can have a bench."

(In the story, Theseus was thrown off a cliff by Lycomedes. In an alternative reality, Techno drives his sword into Tommy's heart and Phil  _ wails,  _ broken and shattered, and he loses every good thing in his life in one fell swoops.

This was not that reality.

Phil had always thought mythology was bullshit anyway.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how did phil die you ask?
> 
> uhh.....plot :)
> 
> this feels kinda rushed, but it was a new perspective for me (omnipresent, which i NEVER do) so i hope it turned out okay
> 
> anyway i am in pain from this betrayal. ow :(


End file.
